Im Bann des Hirsches
by Zira Neko
Summary: James wurde von einem Sectumsempra getroffen. Wird er überleben? Sirius ist an seiner Seite, doch warum soll er seinen Jamie verlassen? Neugierig? Lies selbst! R&R!


Da bin ich wieder! Hat zwar ein paar Tage gedauert, aber da ich morgen in Urlaub fahre hatte ich ziemlich viel Stress auf der Arbeit und zu Hause. schweiz abwisch

Glücklicherweise, habe ich es trotzdem geschafft noch rechtzeitig fertig zu werden.

**Summary:** James wurde von einem Sectumsempra getroffen. Wird er überleben? Sirius ist an seiner Seite, doch warum soll er seinen Jamie verlassen? Neugierig? Lies selbst! R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere etc. gehören leider J.K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur kurz für Untaten aus und verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

**Rating:** K

**Paaring:** Sirius/ James

**Warnung:** Dies ist eine Slash-FF, dass heißt sie handelt von der Liebe zwischen zwei Männern. Don´t like it, don´t read it!

So und nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit dem Wichtigsten.

* * *

**Im Bann des Hirsches**

Vor zwei Stunden hatte es angefangen in Strömen zu regnen. Kurz danach waren sie angekommen und nun standen sie hier, in einem kleinen Dorf im Süden Englands. Rücken an Rücken und gaben sich gegenseitig Deckung, so wie es Sirius und James schon immer getan hatten. Zauber schwirrten an ihnen vorbei, verfehlten sie nur knapp.

Albus Dumbledore hatte den Orden zusammengerufen, weil er über einen neuen Anschlag Voldemorts informiert worden war. Daraufhin hatten sie in Windeseile eine Taktik besprochen und schon waren sie aufgebrochen.

Ein Fluch flog auf James zu, der gerade noch mit einem anderen Todesser beschäftigt war. „Links James!" schrie Sirius gegen das Grollen des Donner an. Der Sturm wurde immer schlimmer. James hatte ihn gehört und wirbelte sofort herum. Parierte gekonnt den Angriff, startete einen Gegenangriff und setzte den Angreifer außer Gefecht. Währenddessen kümmerte sich der Black-Erbe um den ersten Angreifer James´. Der ebenso nach einem kurzen Kräftemessen leblos in sich zusammenbrach.

Als sie sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten, wussten sie was sie erwartete, doch niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass auch Voldemort selbst anwesend war. Blitze zucken über den Himmel, die schwarzen Wolken ließen den Tag zur Nacht werden. Flüche und Zauber erleuchteten das Dunkel sekundenweise immer wieder. Die Angreifer wurden immer weniger. Sie lagen bewusstlos auf dem nassen Boden oder waren bereits disappariert. Auch der Lord war nicht mehr anwesend. Als er sah, dass dieser Kampf nicht zu seinen Gunsten ausfallen würde, hatte er seine Chance in der Flucht gesehen. Aber auch auf der Seite des Ordens gab es Verluste zu verzeichnen.

Donner ließ das Trommelfell erzittern. Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Sirius vernahm einen anderen Laut, ein Schrei gleich dem einer Sirene. Er sah sich um. Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte kurz den Schauplatz und da stand sie, wie die Furie selbst, seine verhasste Cousine Bellatrix Black. Nein Lestrange, hatte sie doch vor kurzem diesen Todesser Rudolphus geheiratet. Selbst in dem schwachen Licht, dass die Wolken wiedergaben konnte er sie erkennen. Sie sah ihn und lachte ihn aus kalten Augen an. Ihr Gesicht glich einer Fratze.

Verhasst sahen sich beide in die Augen, bereit für den bevorstehenden Kampf. Doch ein Zauber, der auf Bellatrix abgegeben wurde verhinderte ihr aufeinander treffen. Sie wollte flüchten. Sirius sah es und musste es verhindern. Sie sollte heute und hier gestellt werden und dann für ihre Verbrechen nach Askaban wandern.

Er verlies seinen Platz an James Rücken. Gab ihn und sich den Angriffen preis.

--

James bemerkte es sofort, ließ ihn Sirius in einem Kampf doch nie allein, ebenso wenig wie er ihn. „Pads, bleib hier, lass sie!" schrie er ihm nach, doch der Schwarzhaarige hörte ihn bereits nicht mehr. Wie im Wahn rannte er seiner Cousine hinterher, wollte sie stellen.

James nun sich selbst überlassen, sah sich gleich zwei Angreifern gegenüber. Die Todesser hatten bemerkt, dass er nun alleine da stand und wollten ihre Chance nutzen. Zu zweit konnte man sie nicht bezwingen, doch alleine waren sie verwundbar.

--

Währenddessen, verfolgte Sirius weiterhin Lestrange. Ein wenig abseits des Feldes blieb sie stehen und stellte sich ihm. Ein boshaftes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht, als sie an ihm vorbei sah, zurück aufs Schlachtfeld. „Oh wie dumm du doch bist. Sirius Blutsverräter." höhnte sie. „Es wird sich noch herausstellen, wer dumm von uns ist. Dein Fehler war es, dich mir zu stellen." entgegnete er ihr siegessicher. Schrill hallte ihr Lachen. „Ach ja, dann dreh dich doch um lieber Cousine, dann erkennst du deine grenzenlose Dummheit." Wieder fing Bellatrix an zu lachen, schaurig und hysterisch.

In diesem Moment erkannte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Leichtsinn. Eine Dummheit hatte er wirklich begangen. Er wirbelte urplötzlich herum, sah geraden noch wie der Fluch den Zauberstab verließ und auf James zu flog.

--

James wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, doch waren seine Angreifer keineswegs blutige Anfänger. Er hatte es schwer ihren Flüchen auszuweichen. So schaffte er es auch nicht Gegenflüche loszuschicken. Einer der beiden schickte gerade einen weiteren Fluch auf ihn ab, als der Zweite kurz abgelenkt war. Diese Gelegenheit machte er sich zu Nutze und schaltete den ersten Angreifer aus. Doch als er sich zum Zweiten umdrehte erkannte er auch schon seinen Fehler.

Er hatte dem Zweiten zu lange den Rücken zugedreht. Dieser hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Kapuze runtergelassen und James erkannte ihn sofort. Severus Snape hatte seine Chance genutzt. Als er sah, dass sein verhasster Feind Potter ihm den Rücken zuwandte, hetzte er ihm einen weiteren Fluch auf den Hals. „Sectumsempra." hallte es noch in seinen Ohren wieder, als der verhängnisvolle Fluch ihn auch schon traf und er unter höllischen Schmerzen zu Boden fiel. Das Letzte was er sah, war ein lächelnder Severus, hatte dieser doch nun seine Rache bekommen.

Er spürte nur noch Schmerz und den Regen der unaufhörlich auf ihn niederprasselte. So lag er da und erwartete seinen Tod, der in wenigen Augenblicken folgen würde. Doch waren seine Gedanken nicht von Wut oder Hass erfüllt, sondern von einer unbändigen Trauer. Musste er doch nun seinen Sirius verlassen, ihn alleine lassen. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. Wollte er doch wenigstens noch einmal das Gesicht seines Geliebten sehen.

Doch nichts geschah. Es wurde kein Todesfluch auf ihn gesprochen, noch verendete der Schmerz oder hörte der Regen auf.

Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit veränderte sich etwas. Er fühlte Arme unter seinem Körper und hörte wie jemand gegen den Donner an seinen Namen schrie. Immer wieder Jamie, James. Er kannte diese Stimme, doch verursachten seine Verletzungen so große Schmerzen, dass im kurz drauf die Sinne schwanden und er in Ohnmacht fiel.

--

Besorg lief Sirius den Gang nun schon zum 50mal auf und ab. Er war zwar direkt zu James zurück gerannt, allerdings konnte er den Fluch nicht mehr aufhalten. So war er dazu verdammt gewesen, mit anzusehen wie James von dem Sectusempra getroffen wurde, dieser seinen Körper aufschlitzte und er von Schmerzen gepeinigt zu Boden sank.

Er hatte Snape daraufhin zwar sofort ausgeschaltet, doch konnte er damit die Verletzungen, die James durch seine Abwesenheit erlitten hatte, auch nicht rückgängig machen. Die Schuld nagte an ihm. Er war für James Zustand, für seine Verletzungen verantwortlich. Wie ging es ihm? Würde er es schaffen und wenn nicht was dann? Allein diese Gedanken beherrschten in diesem Moment seine Welt. Fahrig strich er sich durch die Haare, nicht fähig seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren.

--

„Setz dich bitte hin Sirius! Durch dein herum Gelaufe werden die Heiler auch nicht schneller fertig." forderte ihn sein langjähriger Freund Remus auf und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Auch ihm stand die Sorge um James ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ich kann nicht sitzen. James lieg da drinnen, Moony, und niemand weiß, ob er das überleben wird." gab er seinem beherrschten Ex-Zimmergenossen zu verstehen. Sirius setzte seine Wanderschaft fort.

Remus wusste wie es um Sirius stand. War er doch noch nie ein Mensch von Geduld gewesen. Aber er verstand ihn auch. Die Freunde verband seit der Schulzeit so vieles, allerdings waren sich James und Sirius schon immer näher gewesen. Bereits in der Schule waren sie ein Paar gewesen und hatten sich auch danach nicht entzweit. Niemand hatte es je geschafft diese beiden Sturkopfe auseinander zu bringen.

Allerdings war es Bellatrix Lestrange erst vor 1 Stunde gelungen Sirius von seinem Freund weg zu locken. Danach wurde James verletzt und Sirius machte sich selbst dafür verantwortlich. Immer noch konnte Remus die Schreie des Black-Erben hören. Die Verzweiflung, das Klagen und als wenn die Natur derselben Ansicht wäre, fing der Sturm in diesem Moment erst richtig an und schien als wollte er den Weltuntergang ankündigen. An diesem Tag war es nun doch geschehen. Einer Person war es gelungen die beiden Liebenden zu trennen. Auch wenn es nur für einen kurzen Augenblick gewesen war, würde es nun vielleicht für immer sein.

--

Tief in seine Gedanken versunken schreckte Sirius hoch, als die Türen sich öffneten und ein Heiler heraustrat. Er stürmte direkt auf den bärtigen Mann zu. „Wie geht es ihm? Bitte, wird er es schaffen?" Angst schwang in seinen Worten mit. Der Mann fasste sich an seinen Bart. „Er ist aus dem Gröbsten raus. Wir konnten alle Wunden schließen. Nun hängt es von ihm ab, ob er wieder die Augen öffnet. Ich kann nun nichts mehr für ihn tun." Sirius sah zu Boden. James war geheilt, aber nicht bei Bewusstsein. „Sie dürfen zu ihm wenn sie möchten." Der Schwarzhaarige hob seinen Kopf, sah den Heiler noch einmal an und rannte an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer zu seinem James.

Dort lag er, unschuldig als würde er schlafen. Sein Jamie, mit seinem rabenschwarzen Haar, das immer nach Sturm aussah und seinen sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen, die Sirius schon mehr als einmal den Verstand geraubt hatten. Lippen, die selbst jetzt noch verführerisch aussahen. Wie gern würde er ihn nun küssen, so wie er es morgens oft tat um ihn zu wecken und sich dann in seinen rehbraunen Augen zu verlieren.

Und dies tat er auch. Sirius beugte sich über James Kopf, stützte sich mit der rechten Hand auf der Matratze ab. Er kam ihm immer näher, langsam überwand er den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Doch kurz vor James Lippen hielt er inne. „Wach auf Jamie, bitte wach auf!" flüsterte er seinem Geliebten zu, bevor sie sich trafen und Sirius ihm einen sanften Kuss aufsetzte.

Er hob seinen Kopf wieder ein Stückchen, öffnete die Augen und sah noch immer in das schlafende Antlitz seines Freundes. Es war leider kein Märchen und deshalb war James durch diesen Kuss auch nicht erwacht. Kraftlos ließ Sirius sich in den Stuhl, der neben das Bett gestellt worden war, fallen. Er nahm James Hand in seine, drückte sie, schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass sein Jamie bald wieder aufwachte.

Die Tage ebenso wie die Besucher kamen und gingen. Seit nun 1 Monat lag James im St. Mungo´s. Die ganze Zeit über war Sirius bei ihm gewesen. Er wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen. Die Schwestern brachten Sirius gelegentlich etwas zu essen, genauso wie die Freunde und Verwandten James´, die ihn besuchten.

Sie alle verstanden ihn nur zu gut. Wussten die meisten doch, dass James für ihn die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben war. Im Leben des Jungen, der von seiner Familie verstoßen worden war und bei den Potters ein neues zu Hause gefunden hatte. Selbst ein Bett hatte man für ihn hergebracht, doch saß er immer nur im Stuhl, nah an Jamies Bett und hielt seine Hand, wie ein Ertrinkender.

Am Anfang war er verzweifelt gewesen, weil sein Jamie die Augen einfach nicht öffnen wollte. Sirius konnte machen was er wollte. Er hatte ihn angefleht, angeschrieen, ihn geschüttelt, geweint, geküsst, doch alles um sonst. James schlief einfach weiter. Er erwachte nicht aus seinem Koma.

Sirius verspürte eine unbändige Wut auf sich selbst, weil Jamie durch seine Gedankenlosigkeit verletzt worden war. Einen Teil seines Zorns projizierte er auch auf Bellatrix, doch sah er ein, dass er ihr nicht hätte nachlaufen müssen. Es war sein eigener Stolz und Ergeiz gewesen. Nur deshalb lag James jetzt im Koma und egal wer es ihm auszureden versuchte, er blieb bei seiner Überzeugung. In seinen Augen war er schuld. Er schwor sich diesen Fehler nie wieder begehen. Er würde nie wieder von der Seite seines Geliebten weichen.

Mit der Zeit, saß der Black-Erbe nur noch stumm neben ihm. Hielt seine Hand und erinnerte sich an ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Sirius vegetierte vor sich hin, bemerkte nicht wie die Zeit verging. Immer wieder versuchten einigen in zu trösten, doch zwecklos er reagierte nicht einmal. Einzig und allein der dumpfe Schmerz über James Abwesenheit ließ ihn noch wissen, dass er lebte.

Viele hatten die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben, dass James jemals wieder seine Augen öffnen würde. Und nun meinten die meisten, müsste es auch der Schwarzhaarige einsehen.

--

„Sirius?" eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Er wusste es war Remus, der schon seit einigen Tagen immer wieder versuchte mit ihm zu reden. „Meinst du nicht, du solltest weiterleben? Willst du denn für immer hier sitzen bleiben? Sirius, du hast auch ein eigenes Leben?" Er reagierte nicht. Seit fast einer Woche versuchte Remus nun mit ihm zu sprechen, doch er sah nur stur auf seinen Geliebten und hielt dessen Hand. Der Braunhaarige ließ seine Hand sinken. Er wollte sich schon umdrehen als er ein Murmeln vernahm. „Was?" fragte er.

Sirius Stimme hörte sich krätzig an, hatte er sie doch so lange schon nicht mehr benutzt. „Mein Leben ist James. Wir haben nur ein gemeinsames Leben." Es klang trotzig. Still hatte er jedem zu gehört, der ´es doch nur gut mit ihm meinte und war es nun Leid. „Lebe doch wenigstens für ihn weiter. Es verlangt ja niemand von dir, dass du ihn vergessen sollst. Aber du kannst doch nicht dein restliches Leben an seinem Bett verbringen. Das würde er auch nicht wollen." versuchte sein Schulfreund weiter.

Remus hatte Recht, dass wusste Sirius, doch wollte er es nicht einsehen. „Ich habe ihn einmal verlassen und du siehst was passiert ist. Ich werde ihn nie wieder verlassen." Nun sprach wirklich seine lang bekannte Sturheit aus ihm. Selbst der stets ruhige Remus konnte sich dies nicht länger mit ansehen. „Verdammt Pads, nun beweg endlich deinen Arsch wieder ins Leben und hör auf hier vor dich hin zu vegetieren. Mir ist James auch nicht egal, trotzdem verkrieche ich mich nicht in seinem Zimmer und heule vor mich hin. So kannst du ihm auch nicht helfen. Lebe endlich wieder Sirius!" schriee er ihn an und stürmt aus dem Zimmer.

--

Remus hatte Recht, dass wusste er. Allerdings würde es ihm wie Verrat vorkommen James hier alleine liegen zu lassen, während er weiter lebte und wahrscheinlich wieder Spaß und Freude haben würde. Er war des ewigen Diskutierens müde, schloss die Augen und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Es war bereits Nacht als er aufschreckte, weil ein Ast vom Wind an die Scheibe gedrückt wurde. Er sah auf seinen Freund und rückte ein Stück näher. „Sie wollen, dass ich nicht mehr immer bei dir bin. Dass ich wieder in mein altes Leben zurückkehre. Aber das gibt es nicht mehr, nicht ohne dich. Ich kann nicht ohne dich. Jamie bitte öffne deine Augen für mich. Ich verspreche dir auch für immer bei dir zu bleiben." flüsterte er ihm zu und legte seinen Kopf auf James Brust. Leise liefen Sirius Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen und nun hör auf mich voll zu weinen." kam es ganz schwach von einer ihm nur allzu bekannten Stimme.

Der Black-Erbe schreckte hoch. Das blasse Licht, dass von draußen herein fiel, spiegelte sich in James Augen. Sirius erkannte, dass sein Jamie wirklich wach war und dies kein Traum. Er lächelte ihn an und fiel über ihn her. „Du bist wieder wach. Du bist wieder bei mir." Überschwänglich vor Glück erdrückte er seinen Freund fast. „Ich liebe dich. Bitte verlass mich nie wieder." „Okay, einverstanden," antwortete dieser, „aber dann hör auf mich zu erdrücken, sonst sterbe ich wirklich noch." Schlagartig ließ Sirius in los.

Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Er hatte das Gefühl als könnte er die ganze Welt umarmen, obwohl er es nie tun würde. James lächelte ihn an und winkte ihn zu sich. Als er Sirius Kragen zu fassen bekam zog er ihn zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Beide versanken ihn diesen Kuss, der von soviel Sehnsucht und Liebe sprach. Als ihre Zungen sich berührten stöhnten sie beide auf. Nach einer wirklichen Ewigkeit lösten sie sich von einander und lächelten sich an.

„Es ist fast wie damals, als dein Streich den Falschen getroffen hat." erinnerte sich James. „Ja stimmt, obwohl ich immer noch sauer bin, weil es dich und nicht Snape getroffen hat." gab Sirius beleidigt von sich. „Versprich es mir noch einmal!" forderte ihn James auf. Doch der Black-Erbe tat unwissend. „Siru." mahnte der junge Potter.

Sirius beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte erneut: „Ich verspreche dir für immer bei dir zu bleiben." Danach besiegelte er sein Versprechen mit einem Kuss, bei dem es James nach einer Fortsetzung im heimischen Schlafzimmer verlangte.

* * *

An dieser Stelle danke für´s lesen. Ich hoffe es hat gefallen. ganz lieb guck Wenn ja, dann lasst doch bitte ein Kommi da. Würde gerne wissen was euch gut und was schlecht gefallen hat. Ich will ja besser werden

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

eure Zira


End file.
